


好骑士 A Fair Knight

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, before the fall - Freeform, tales of dragonsongwar spoiler?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: “就算你没有剑没有盾、也没有爵位，我也依旧觉得你会是最好的骑士。”





	好骑士 A Fair Knight

今天太阳亮极了，几乎要把草地的浅绿照成金色，风中满是花和泥土的气味。男孩们牵着陆行鸟漫步在库尔扎斯的丘陵上，偶尔有牧羊人和他们打招呼，羊群像是黑白毛团颤巍巍地滚过绿色草原，最后挤在溪流旁喝水。

弗朗塞尔走累了，于是奥尔什方叫他重新坐回鸟背上。他自己走在前面，一只手握着缰绳，偶尔转回头和朋友说话。他们漫无目的地四处闲逛，因为没人想好该去哪儿，男孩们出门也不是为了玩，纯粹是由于奥尔什方不想呆在城内。

等最后连奥尔什方也走倦了，两个小孩就在林地边停下来。他们把陆行鸟的绳子栓在水边的树桩上，弗朗塞尔就近找了片树荫坐下，继续读昨夜睡前没看完的书。奥尔什方静不下来，他在周围放哨似地逛了好一阵，一只手始终下意识地放在狩猎短剑的剑柄上。终于他不得不承认自己真的无事可做，摘了颗苹果坐在树上，一边吃一边看朋友读书。

“父亲说，下周我得去参加泽梅尔家哪个人的骑士授勋典礼。”

弗朗塞尔说。他有一阵没怎么修剪头发了，前发有些太长，在他低下头看书时扎得眼睛疼。阳光穿过树叶的缝隙落在树叶上，把字照得一块金一块暗。在这种好天气出门不是用来当书呆子的。他的同伴一边笑一边说。

奥尔什方已经吃完了苹果，干掉的果汁留在了指缝间，黏糊糊的。他把果核扔到树下，试图用衣服下摆把手擦干净。

“我还没看过他们册封骑士呢。”

他说的语气轻松随意，却让弗朗塞尔翻书的手凝固了。 _我真是蠢货_ ，他想，连忙忘记自己本打算抱怨他有多么厌倦这类场合。他紧张地抬起头，看见奥尔什方正坐在树枝上，荡着腿，表情若有所思。

“我听说那个仪式通常很长。”

“是很长。”弗朗塞尔回答他，“很繁琐。”

噢。年长些的男孩囫囵答应着，蓝眼睛看向远方。弗朗塞尔还小，但很会察言观色，况且早和对方相处久了，能感觉到他正打算说些什么。于是他把书合上，耐心地等待同伴再次开口。

“阿图瓦雷尔已经是骑士了。”半晌奥尔什方恹恹开口。阿图瓦雷尔是福尔唐伯爵的嫡出长子，比他大两岁，也刚成年，几个月前在命名日后被册封。“本来父亲建议说，我可以作为侍从出席，帮他拿着剑和外套什么的——但伯爵夫人不同意，她气极了，然后他们又吵了一架。那真是场灾难。”

他叹了口气，把背靠上树干，双手垫在脑后。奥尔什方仰起头，结果被穿过枝桠的光线刺得有些晃眼。“唉。”他揉了揉眼睛又说，“他们说她病了，而且最近病得更严重，大部分时间都呆在房间里。他们两个吵架的时候，她也一直在咳嗽，然后指着我——我不该在那时候走到门口的——她指着我说她已经受够了这个杂种天天出现在她的房子里，但绝不会允许我再出现在她儿子重要的典礼上。”

“她不该这么说。”弗朗塞尔强硬地辩护。

“是吗？不过我其实也能理解。”

奥尔什方停下来，他的确能理解，但这也不妨碍他当时被气得发抖。 _事情总是这样，_ 他想道，即便这不是他的错。虽说时不时他确实觉得自己是有罪的。弗朗塞尔担忧地看着他的朋友侧过头，好像在回忆什么，接着从喉咙里挤出几声苦笑。

“阿图瓦雷尔也在边上，脸色苍白——他跟他母亲说，‘让他来吧，没什么不好的，他可以来帮忙。’我很惊讶他会违抗他母亲，但她更惊讶。她开始尖叫起来，管家抓着我和阿图瓦雷尔的肩膀，带我们出去。我听见花瓶碎在地上的声音。”

男孩们沉默下来，两个人都有点儿被他讲的话吓到。这种惊惧大约持续了那么一会儿，他们才慢慢回过神来。我想再吃个苹果。奥尔什方抓了抓头发，跟他的兄弟和父亲的黑发不同，他有母亲混着淡蓝的银发。你也应该尝尝，它们很甜。他说，弗朗塞尔手忙脚乱地接住了朝他飞来的果子。

他俩安静地吃着苹果，一时间周围除了风穿过树叶的婆娑声、就只剩下咀嚼时清脆的咔哧声响。弗朗塞尔急于说话，因此吃得狼吞虎咽。奥尔什方说得没错，水果确实很甜，汁水猛地从果肉里迸流出来，差点把小男孩呛个半死。

弗朗塞尔迅速地吃完，用手背抹了抹嘴。“可你最后还是会成为骑士的，对吧？你父亲想让你当骑士，等你十七岁了，他们也会册封你的。”他说得很快，因为朋友脸上的表情令弗朗塞尔很是难受，他感到自己有义务赶走那种神色。

这时候，奥尔什方顿住了。他皱着眉，嘴唇颤抖，接下来要说的话似乎令他很痛苦。有一会儿弗朗塞尔以为他不会开口，但最终他还是说了。

“我不知道。”他坦白。

“怎么会呢？”

“父亲想让我成为骑士，是这样，可光是他想并不够。你看，我快十六岁了，但我还没正式出席过任何社交场合——我不喜欢，不过这确实很重要。一直以来我对自己说，总有一天我会成为一名好骑士，一名公正、诚实、忠诚于我的朋友和家族的骑士，我能证明自己不仅仅是个被父亲偏袒的私生子。不仅因为我能做到，也因为我必须得做到。……如果我不能成为骑士，我不清楚自己还能再做些什么，可有些顺理成章的事对部分人而言就是要困难得多。光是为之努力并不够，我还得、还得……”

他弄掉了苹果。真笨。弗朗塞尔听见对方嘀咕着说。年长些的男孩把脸深深埋进双手中，揉乱了头发。“我还得继续做些什么证明自己。”他低声喃喃。水果的气味甜得呛人，风则听起来太吵。他坐在那儿揪着头发，深深呼吸着，就像每次他无法忍受争吵从庄园里跑出来时那样。而弗朗塞尔，也如同以往每一次那样。他忽然站起身，尽力伸手拍了拍对方（尽管最后只能够到朋友的小腿）。

“你当然做得到。”小点的孩子认真地说，他总是对待什么都很认真，“在我看来你已经是骑士了，你不比他们任何一个人差。就算你没有爵位，我也觉得你会是最好的骑士。”

奥尔什方抬起头，迟疑着迎上弗朗塞尔的眼睛。

“谢谢。”最终他说。

小男孩笑了。

“那么，你想听听授勋仪式上的事吗？”

别人的笑容很容易令他也回以微笑。奥尔什方从树枝上跳下，坐到友人边上。弗朗塞尔要比他小六岁，瘦瘦小小，却比许多成人都更值得认真对待。我也不是全都不知道。奥尔什方稍微有些得意地说。阿图瓦雷尔和管家都跟我提到过，会有两名经验丰富的骑士和你进行一番关于骑士精神的演说，然后夜里你会守着自己的铠甲和剑、在礼拜堂内独自祷告一整晚。第二天神父就会在宾客面前祝福你的佩剑。

也不全是。弗朗塞尔补充道。“他们总说一个人守夜很可怕。但斯特凡尼维安偷偷告诉我其实一点也不，神父、管理人还有几名护卫都会陪着你，还会有侍从拿食物给你吃。”

这似乎令奥尔什方相当惊讶。他把短剑抽出来，抱在怀里，严肃地凝望着远处某个弗朗塞尔企图追逐的地方。

“如果我成为了骑士，”奥尔什方沉吟道，依旧看着那个地方，神情充满神往，“我会坚持独自整晚守夜祷告，就像那些传奇故事中的好骑士们所做的那样。我会向哈罗妮祈祷，希望战神能永远监督我的行为、让我去守护我的同胞和挚友、帮助所有需要帮助的人，我会忠实地为真实和正义而战，自始至终。”

“你当然会的。”弗朗塞尔柔声说。

奥尔什方侧过头，再次冲他露出一个笑容。这时候栓在一边的陆行鸟已经厌烦了漫长的等待，开始扑腾着双翅鸣叫起来。奥尔什方哈哈大笑，他把一颗苹果抛过去安抚他，然后往系了缰绳的木桩旁走去。这些家伙可真难伺候，是吧？他边笑边问。

走吧。弗朗塞尔跟在他边上。奥尔什方打了个手势，问他要不要坐在陆行鸟背上回去。

“不用。”男孩说，“我还可以陪你走一会儿。”

时间在微风和溪水中穿过库尔扎斯的山岳。奥尔什方哼着一首他从骑兵间听来的歌，男孩们在歌声中轻声吆喝陆行鸟朝向正确的方向，往归处走去。


End file.
